The Internet has enabled numerous online searching sites for which individuals can search for products and services. While the Internet provides convenience, online transactions lack personal contact and human interaction. Often, feedback from other consumers or users is valuable to an individual in marking purchasing decisions.
In the travel industry, numerous web sites exist for persons to make reservations and bookings. For airfare, for example, airlines typically have online sites that an individual can use to search for fares and purchase tickets. At the same time, numerous online travel agents exist, some of which combine data and fares from numerous airlines. These sites give the individual numerous choices, and can provide overlapping products and services.